


Am I Pretty?

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungyoun tries his hand at a dress and some makeup, and Seungwoo is more than happy to provide some feedback
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to introduce your work to a new fandom than with straight up porn? There's not enough ryeonseung smut in this fandom, so I am here to provide. It's been a longass time since I wrote Kpop/RPF in general, so bare with me if this seems odd or stilted, I'm still getting back into the swing of things. Hope y'all enjoy!

Trying to keep his hands steady, his lip caught between his teeth, Seungyoun carefully drags the black pencil over his eyelids, flicking the end of the line out just-so, the way he sees the makeup-noonas do to the girl group members. Once he is satisfies that the lines are even, and he has touched the pencil lightly under his eyes, Seungyoun reaches for the mascara. Seungyoun is a little hesitant about it, isn’t sure that he will be able to apply it properly, or that it will look any good, but he manages to get it on without stabbing himself in the eye, and is actually quite surprised with the results. He didn’t know his eyelashes were quite _that_ long.

Throwing the tube back into his makeup bag – he’s been a trainee for over nine years, of course he carries the basics of a nice face with him – Seungyoun dabbles with some blush and then the lipstick. It’s a new tube, he has to unwrap the plastic, and not the usual sort he is used to. Seungyoun is very familiar with nudes and pinks and peaches and soft, glossy products, but this is completely out of his comfort zone. The lipstick is dark and thick, and hard to apply in a neat, appealing shape, Seungyoun afraid to breathe in case the slightest move of his hand sends the applicator sliding across his cheek.

He puts one knee up on the bathroom counter to get closer to the mirror, the breezy skirt of his light cotton dress sliding down his thigh to pool around his hip as he does. Lipstick finally in place, Seungyoun recaps the wand and puts it away with the rest of his makeup. Just as he is zipping the case up, the bathroom door slides open and Seungwoo pokes his head inside.

“How are you going?” Seungwoo asks quietly, admiring the way that Seungyoun’s new dress clings to the tantalising lines of his lean figure. The dress is just a simple white cotton sundress, with wide shoulder straps, a strait neckline, and a waistline cinched in tight with a pretty ribbon. The skirt swirls down around Seungyoun’s pale thighs, just on the short side of barely appropriate. “The dress is beautiful,” Seungwoo breathes, smiling at his boyfriend when Seungyoun looks over his shoulder with an unsure face.

Getting the dress and extra makeup supplies to the dorms had been a trial and a half, and coordinating everything to allow them several hours to themselves without any of their younger groupmates interrupting them, but Seungwoo certainly thinks it was more than worth it after laying eyes on the sight before him.

Seungyoun’s parted lips are painted a dark, velvety red that draws Seungwoo’s eyes to them, full and plush and oh-so kissable as Seungyoun nervously flicks the tip of his tongue over them, a bright pop of pink against the wine stain red. Smokey mauve eyeshadow is brushed delicately over Seungyoun’s eyelids, just a touch of grey around the crease to give his eyes depth and shape, the purple tones enough to bring out the bronze sheen of Seungyoun’s dark eyes. His eyeliner is dark and winged ever-so-slightly, accentuating his cheeky, fox-like face, his lashes long and fluttery against his pink cheeks.

Blushing under Seungwoo’s heated stare, Seungyoun asks, “Am I… am I pretty?” in a voice so withdrawn and unsure and unlike his usual loud, boisterous self that Seungwoo crosses the small bathroom and wraps Seungyoun up in his arms, touching his face tenderly with one hand.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Seungwoo tells Seungyoun sincerely, combing his fingers through Seungyoun’ soft, un-styled hair as it falls elegantly over his face. “My beautiful princess.” The name slips out accidentally, but Seungyoun doesn’t complain about it. Seungwoo tilts his head in for a kiss before pausing a hair’s breadth away. “I won’t mess up your lipstick, will I?”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “I have it on good authority that this brand is practically blowjob proof.” If anyone is going to know what lipsticks are and aren’t blowjob proof, it’s Bambam. “I think you’re safe to kiss me.”

Seungwoo huffs out a laugh over Seungyoun’s red lips. “A princess with a filthy mouth,” he says as if he doesn’t hear Seungyoun cursing up a storm on the regular. He seals his lips over Seungyoun’s, all light pressure and teasing flicks of his tongue until Seungwoo swipes his tongue properly over the seam of Seungyoun’s lips, tasting the faint artificial blackberry flavour of the lipstick before pushing between those pretty lips. Seungyoun sucks on Seungyoun’s tongue gently, his own tongue pressing along the veiny underside.

“I like that,” Seungyoun whispers when they part, licking his own lips to chase the last of Seungwoo’s taste.

“Like what?” Seungwoo asks, starting to walk backwards out of the bathroom with Seungyoun still held snugly against his chest. It’s only a short few steps until they are safely inside Seungwoo’s room.

Smiling faintly, Seungyoun says, “When you call me ‘princess’. It makes me feel special.” His blush darkens again. “Pretty.” It isn’t a word Seungyoun hears regularly, not when he is in a group alongside visuals like Wooseok and Minhee.

“You are special.” Seungwoo’s voice is sure as he speaks, cupping the back of Seungyoun’s head tenderly. “My princess, so beautifully made up for me.” Seungyoun presses himself even closer to Seungwoo with a small whine, and Seungwoo is pleasantly surprised to feel the outline of Seungyoun’s cock under the dress, getting hard against him from the praise alone. “Oh, baby. You really do like that, don’t you?”

Seungyoun nods, lashes lowered shyly.

Their only plans for the day had been clearing the dorms out as subtly as possible so Seungyoun could try on his new things in peace and see if he liked them as much as he thought he would. Seungwoo is doubly glad for the empty dorms suddenly – of course, the most important thing is that Seungyoun felt comfortable trying something so new and exposing – but an idea strikes him, and he asks, “Do you want to test out that claim, princess? See if your pretty lipstick really is blowjob proof?”

“Yea pleas, hyung,” Seungyoun breathes, the word sounding absolutely filthy between those painted lips, while the makeup makes his face look softer, more innocent, his eyes wide. “I wanna suck your dick.”

Seungwoo tugs Seungyoun towards the bed and sits down heavily on the mattress as Seungyoun’s sly hands work his pants down his legs, along with Seungwoo’s briefs, toeing them aside with a dainty movement. As Seungyoun drops to his knees between Seungwoo’s feet, the dress flares out around him like an old Hollywood movie, and Seungwoo gets a flash of Seungyoun’s pink cock before the skirt settles again, hard and bobbing against Seungyoun’s belly.

“You look amazing on your knees, princess,” Seungwoo breathes, carding his fingers back through Seungyoun’s soft hair to bring Seungyoun’s gorgeous face closer to Seungwoo’s cock. “Like you were made to be between my legs like this.”

Seungyoun keens, not getting the chance to reply before his lips are touching the wet head of Seungwoo’s cock, the dark red of the lipstick a heavenly contrast against the white precum that his lips brush over before they part with a wet pop, Seungyoun’s tongue kitten licking at the head like he has been presented with the most delicious candy. Fisting Seungyoun’s hair tightly, Seungwoo guides Seungyoun’s mouth down onto him properly, grunting when Seungyoun’s happy hum vibrates all the way down the length of his cock.

He is content to let Seungyoun set the pace, at first, just sitting there and admiring how pretty Seungyoun looks with his eyes closed and his mouth quiet for once, his head bobbing languidly in Seungwoo’s loosened grip as Seungwoo murmurs the occasional praise or small instruction about the placement of tongue and teeth on his sensitive cock.

Tight heat creeping into his belly, Seungwoo gives Seungyoun quick warning. “Drop your jaw for me, princess,” he pants, “let me use your throat the way you like,” and he digs his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair to hold his head firmly, thumbs pressing into Seungyoun’s plump cheeks. Seungwoo pulls Seungyoun’s pliant mouth all the way down to the base of his dick, Seungyoun excitedly doing as he is told, jaw falling open and his throat relaxing until his nose bumps against Seungwoo’s hard stomach. “Fuck, yes,” Seungwoo hisses, using his hold on Seungyoun’s head to keep him still as Seungwoo fucks Seungyoun’s throat with sharp thrusts of his hips.

Seungyoun’s hands fly up to brace himself on Seungwoo’s thighs, and he stares lovingly up at Seungwoo with wide, trusting eyes. Tears start to well, spilling over his lashes and drool slides down his chin.

“You’re doing great, princess,” Seungwoo croons, scratching his fingers lightly over Seungyoun’s scalp and revelling in the way Seungyoun’s face slowly turns redder and redder.

It takes great effort and concentration, but Seungwoo manages to pull out of Seungyoun’s mouth before he cums, wanting to fuck his pretty boyfriend in that dress at least once today before their rowdy kids get back from wherever Woosoek had taken them to. As Seungyoun catches his breath, swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth, Seungwoo brushes his thumbs under Seungyoun’s eyes to brush the tears away. “That lipstick might be blowjob proof,” he marvels, lowing a hand to touch the still-flawless lipstick, shiny now with spit and precum, “but your mascara certainly isn’t.” He shows Seungyoun his hands, the pads of his thumbs stained black.

Seungyoun looks gorgeously debauched, still on his knees as he pants, his flushed face stained with greyish-black tear tracks. His hands fidget strangely in his lap, the soft material of his dress twisted between his fingers. A stray tug reveals a puddle of white on the floorboards between Seungyoun’s knees.

“Princess, did you cum while I was fucking your throat?” Seungwoo asks, a sound of awe leaving him when Seungyoun nods, eyes lowered and his lip caught between his teeth. “Fuck,” Seungwoo says, sliding a hand around the back of Seungyoun’s neck. “That’s hot.” He squeezes gently to get Seungyoun to look up at him. “Do you want me to fuck you, princess? Or are you too sensitive? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Eyes rolling fondly at Seungwoo’s unnecessary worrying, Seungyoun climbs up onto Seungwoo’s large bed, laying back invitingly. “You can call me ‘princess’ all you like, hyung,” Seungyoun says, voice husky and fucked-out as he spreads his legs, dragging the skirt almost all the way up his thighs, “but don’t forget that I’m still your crazy, wild Younnie.” He grins devilishly, looking the picture of debauchery laid out on the bed. “It’ll take more than a single throat fucking to wear me out.”

“That’s true,” Seungwoo agrees easily, all but launching himself onto the bed between Seungyoun’s legs. He wastes no time prepping Seungyoun, lube sliding between his long fingers and getting all over the duvet with his quick, sloppy movements. The pale thighs beneath his hands glisten with sweat and lube, Seungyoun’s hole easily pliant under Seungwoo’s fingers as Seungyoun’s eyes flutter closed, lips parting reverently around whimpers of Seungwoo’s name. “Yeah, that’s it,” Seungwoo says, always liberal with his praises. “Open up for me, princess. Open up for my cock.”

“Oh _god_, shut up and fuck me!” Seungyoun whines, pouting up at Seungwoo with the straps of his dress sliding off his shoulders and the skirt flipped up over his trembling stomach, sweat starting to shine in the dips of his collarbones and on the peaks of his hips.

Seungwoo complies with a filthy grin, replacing his fingers with his cock in a sharp thrust that ekes a surprised squeal out of Seungyoun. One hand finding purchase on Seungyoun’s hip, Seungwoo’s other hand creeps up to tug down the neckline of the dress, exposing Seungyoun’s perky pink nipples, the hard nubs begging to be teased. Seungwoo’s bedroom is filled with the sound of heavy thrusting and squelching lube as Seungwoo presses his fingers into Seungyoun’s mouth until they’re wet with saliva, and then he rolls Seungyoun’s nipple between them, pausing every few thrusts to blow over the sensitive bud.

“You like me touching you like this, princess?” Seungwoo asks gruffly, Seungyoun’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Seungwoo’s thrusts drive him down into the mattress even as he tries to push his chest into Seungwoo’s fingers.

Painted bottom lip caught between his teeth and more tears cascading down his face to wash away the last traces of mascara, Seungyoun can’t even nod properly as Seungwoo ploughs into him. His head bobs forwards once at Seungwoo’s question before flopping back against the pillows, his dark hair splayed out around his head like a halo, the blonde streaks turning gold in the light. “Hyung, I’m gonna cum,” he manages to whimper out, hands scrabbling at Seungwoo’s shoulders, grasping for purchase as his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. “I’m gonna-!” And Seungyoun cums for the second time that hour with a half-shout, completely untouched both times, cum splattering into the skirt of his dress. Seungwoo’s hips start to stutter at the sight, curses sliding out of his mouth as he reaches the end of his tether. Seungyoun manages to wind his arms around Seungwoo’s neck, makes his boyfriend look at him as he gasps out, “Fill me up, hyung.” He pleads almost desperately, eyes clenching as more tears sliding down his cheeks. “Let me walk around in my ruined dress and fucked-off makeup with your cum dripping out of my ass. Just for a little while,_ please_.” His nails are sharp on Seungwoo’s skin. “Please, hyung.”

“Oh, _fuck_!” Seungwoo exclaims, orgasm hitting him unexpectedly at Seungyoun’s request, the image of Seungyoun walking around as a fuck-out mess tipping him over, cum flooding into Seungyoun’s ass as he is pulling out. He rolls onto his side to avoid crashing down on top of Seungyoun, and they pant in tandem, Seungyoun stroking over Seungyoun’s heaving stomach soothingly. “You were so good, princess,” he says into Seungyoun’s hair. “So good for me.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Seungyoun murmurs, half turning onto his side to kiss Seungwoo, cupping Seungwoo’s sharp jaw in his hand. “Thank you.” He nuzzles into Seungwoo’s chest. “I love you so much.”

After several minutes of lying there exchanging quiet words and the occasional kiss, Seungyoun pushes away and stands up on shaky legs. He peels the damp skirt of his dress down, and Seungwoo watches the first drops of cum start to leak down the backs of Seungyoun’s thighs before the skirt hides Seungyoun’s ass from view. “Fuck, Younnie, you’re gonna kill me,” Seungwoo groans appreciatively, eyes following the sway of Seungyoun’s hips as he walks towards the door.

“That’s the plan,” Seungyoun says with a wink over his shoulder before leaving Seungwoo’s bedroom, heading for the shower.

Seungwoo yanks his briefs back on and follows after Seungyoun, calling, “You’d better be going to get in the shower, Youn! The others will be back in, like, an hour and a half!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungyoun says from the bathroom. “Come get in with me, that’s plenty of time for another round. We still have to see how much abuse this lipstick can take.”

“Incorrigible,” Seungwoo mutters, the biggest, most fond smile on his face. “I’m coming, I’m coming, wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos - I always take suggestions for future works!


End file.
